1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for delivering asphalt concrete. In particular, some implementations of the present invention relate to systems and methods for mixing various components of asphalt concrete in a mixer and then dispensing the asphalt concrete from the mixer. In some such implementations, the described systems and methods comprise an auger that is configured to force asphalt concrete from an asphalt mixer.
2. Background and Related Art
Asphalt, which is also known as bitumen, is a sticky and highly viscous form of petroleum. Although asphalt can be used for a wide variety of purposes, in some cases, it is used as a glue, adhesive, binder, sealant, and/or waterproofing agent. That said, in many locations, the primary use of asphalt is for road construction and repair. In this regard, asphalt is often mixed with aggregate particles (e.g., rock and/or other materials) to form asphalt concrete, which can function as a pavement and/or filler.
While asphalt concrete can be made in any suitable manner, in some embodiments, after (and/or while) being combined together, asphalt and rock particles are heated and mixed until the asphalt melts and the rock particles become coated and bound together by the asphalt. In many instances, once produced, the hot asphalt concrete is often poured or otherwise delivered to a desired location where the asphalt concrete is compacted and allowed to cool to form a pavement, coating, patch, filler, and/or other desired formation.
Although hot asphalt concrete can be delivered to a desired location in a variety of manners (e.g., via dump truck, wheel barrow, etc.), conventional methods for delivering asphalt concrete are not necessarily without their shortcomings. Indeed, some conventional methods for delivery asphalt cement may: take a relatively long period of time to deliver a desired amount of asphalt concrete to a desired location, allow the asphalt concrete to cool unduly early, result in burns to those using the asphalt concrete, and/or otherwise cause or be associated with a variety of undesirable results.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to deliver asphalt concrete to a desired location, challenges still exist, including those mentioned above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.